Impossible
by Keelie T
Summary: We both stared at the test in utter shock, unable to move at all. Then we both managed to say at the exact same moment, "You're kidding." - Read and Review! My first Edward x Bella fic! From the author of To Be Happy Again comes my new fic..Impossible!
1. Remembering

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys! I know there are a lot of stories like this out there… But I thought I would take my hand at it! I'm still going to work on my Leah story, so don't even worry! But I figured I would try my hand at an Edward and Bella story.

**Even though they are too common and I like to write stories with the smaller characters so I can have them grow, I will write an Edward and Bella story. **

**I know this subject is quite common, but from what I have read, not a lot of the stories on the subject are very well written. They make a lot of unrealistic turns and such, and I hate that. So this story will be unrealistic because Edward is a vampire, but otherwise, it will be pretty normal.**

**If you can call a human getting pregnant by a vampire normal, anyway. But enjoy! And REVIEW! Let me know if I should continue because I'm kind of skeptical at this point! Read AND review! Please? Listen to You and Me from Lifehouse while reading this.**

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer! The baby though…belongs to me! Haha_

ImpossibleChapter 1RememberingBPov

My wedding had gone exactly the way I had planned it to. Alice hadn't gone too over the top, for which I was extremely grateful. I knew what was going to happen at the end of this fairytale day, and for that I remember that I had been nervous.

But I had no reason to be nervous with Edward, or myself, it turns out. It had been amazing. Exactly how it should be. There were no regrets, absolutely nothing that we needed to do to make it more magical than it had been.

We had honeymooned in a cabin in the woods of Forks. Quiet, reserved. Yet peaceful and romantic. Just the way it should be. We stayed in our own fantasy world for one week, soaking up eachother's company, reveling in being newlyweds.

It was so romantic, so great, and so _perfect_. And I remembered on the last day, that this was not the real world. That this was _our_ world. Edward and Bella's world. And I smiled at the fact that I would never have to leave it. And Edward would always be a part of it.

The wedding had been a month ago. And in one month from today, I would be changed into a vampire and we would live in Juneau, Alaska. We had decided to live in Forks for two months so I could be with my father for a little while longer. Because once I was changed, we would have to stage my death.

I shuddered at the thought of what it would do to Charlie. I didn't want to hurt him. But it was necessary. I couldn't be around any humans for a good year. Let alone my own father. If anything ever happened to him, I don't know what I would do.

I sighed and stepped off of the window seat in Edward's room and mine and just stared at the setting sun in wonder. How had my life taken such a perfect turn? I was where I wanted to be. The people I loved surrounded me. And it would be this way for eternity.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. As I did so, I felt a pair of cold, stone arms, wrap around me. I smiled slightly and leaned back against Edward's shoulder, putting my hands on his.

"Hello, love." He breathed into my ear.

My smile grew. That voice was the voice I could not live without. It turned my senses to mush and triggered a blush to creep into my cheeks. "Edward." I whispered.

I felt him smile against my neck. "Mmmm?" He asked.

I laughed quietly and shook my head, sighing again. "The family is waiting for you downstairs. Family game night." He explained softly.

Every Monday night for the past month had been family game night. Courtesy of Alice. I turned my head slightly so I could see his face. He turned his head to accommodate this change. "You're coming with me right?" I asked.

Edward smiled peacefully. Our love had grown even stronger over this past month, if that were possible. "Anywhere and everywhere, my Bella." He breathed into my face.

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back and after a moment, we broke apart and leaned our foreheads against eachother's. "Alice is getting impatient." He mumbled, his sweet breath blowing into my face, dazzling me.

I sighed. "Tell her to cool it." I laughed, knowing this wouldn't work and that we had exactly one minute before she would burst through the bedroom door and drag us downstairs.

Edward smiled at me. "I wish that would work. But we should probably go before she comes." He said seriously.

I nodded and hugged him tightly for a few seconds, feeling him hugging me back. I sighed into his chest. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, for eternity, Bella." He whispered, kissing my hair.

I smiled up at him and he kissed me before taking my hand and walking with me out of the room. We took our time on the stairs, wanting to be alone for as long as possible.

When we reached the landing, I looked around at my family. Rosalie sat with Emmett on the couch, whispering to each other and giggling like teenagers. Alice and Jasper were setting up the games, smiling sheepishly at each other now and then. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, holding hands innocently.

When Edward and I entered the room, they all looked up simultaneously and smiled at us. I smiled back, seeing Edward doing the same. "Are you guys ready?" Alice chirped.

I nodded and Edward and I took our spots on the love seat. I snuggled into his side and he put his arm around my shoulders. I sighed, completely at ease. This was the way it should be. Here with my husband, and here with my family.

As the night wore on, I grew tired. Playing games with a gang of vampires wasn't easy, let me tell you. And it definitely always took its toll on me. I tried to stifle my yawn, but Edward caught it of course.

He looked at me disapprovingly. "Bella, why didn't you tell me you were getting tired?" He asked quietly.

I looked at him with feigned innocence. "I'm not tired." I said seriously.

Edward laughed quietly and shook his head. "Bedtime for the human." He said.

I scoffed. But then I reminded myself that in one month, I would no longer have to sleep. So I sighed and gave in. "Fine." I said sourly.

He smiled and helped me off the couch. "Bella is going to bed now." He told his family.

Everyone groaned and mumbled under their breath. "Fine. Good night, Bella!" They all said, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Good night, everyone." I said before going with Edward up the stairs.

I yawned as I quickly changed into my pajamas and climbed into the enormous bed that Edward had bought for me. He climbed in next to me and put his arms around me. I gave myself over to his embrace and fell asleep as he hummed my infamous lullaby.

A/N: How was it? Awful? I really hope it wasn't too bad. I realize it wasn't the best. But the first chapter of any story is always rocky. So this one is no different. Do me a favor though and REVIEW! Tell me if I should keep going, or not even bother. Thanks! I will update soon!

**Keelie T.**

**PS: Go check out my story Saving The World My Way…Book One: To Be Happy Again! And review that one too! It would mean tons to me! Thanks a million! **


	2. You're Kidding

A/N: Hey

A/N: Hey! I'm writing this chapter without posting the first one yet. I figure I will write a few and post them all so you guys have more to review on! Here's chapter two! Listen to Everything by Michael Buble while reading this chapter!

**Keelie**

Chapter 2You're KiddingBPov

The next morning, I awoke with an unpleasant feeling growing in my stomach and slowly rising into my throat. With a jolt, I realized what it was. I jumped out of Edward's arms and bolted for the bathroom without a second thought. I leaned over the toilet and began throwing up.

I felt someone holding my hair back and knew it was my husband. But I continued to throw up, not able to stop. Finally, with a wheezing cough, I stopped. I stood up shakily and brushed my teeth without a word. I leaned my hands on the bathroom counter and took a few deep breaths.

What was wrong with me? Edward was looking at me, worry written all over his face, his eyes wide as he stroked my face. "Bella? Bella, are you alright?" He asked over and over.

I nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm fine." I whispered, my throat raw.

"Are you positive? Did you eat something bad yesterday?" Edward panicked.

I turned my head and looked into my husband's face. "Edward, I'm fine. Okay? It was a fluke." I said, shrugging.

Edward nodded slowly, not believing me of course. "Alright, Bella. But if it happens again, we're taking you to the doctor's okay?" He said seriously.

"No, Edward. It could just be the twenty-four hour flu. I'm not going to the doctor's." I said just as seriously, pushing past him and walking down the stairs. I didn't know if it was safe for me to eat so instead, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Edward followed me and sat on an armchair, scowling at me. I avoided his gaze as best as I could and concentrated on watching TV. The family was out hunting like every other Tuesday. I would have to deal with Edward's penetrating gaze all day. Unless…

"I think I'm going to go visit my dad today." I said suddenly, finally meeting his angry gaze.

"I'm going with you." He said firmly.

I sighed. "Edward, can I go alone?" I asked desperately.

"No." He said firmly, yet again.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I'm allowed to visit my own father alone!" I shouted suddenly. Whoa…Where did that come from? I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I'm sorry I shouted at you. But can I please go visit my father by myself? I won't be long. An hour at the most." I pleaded, still confused by my sudden mood swing.

Edward's scowl grew more pronounced as he stared at me. "Fine. An hour. If you aren't back by then, I'm coming to get you." He hissed, standing up and stalking into the kitchen.

I sighed deeply. I hated fighting with Edward. But sometimes, he was too over-protective. And I needed my space. I got up from the couch and quickly showered and changed into some jeans and a T-shirt and jacket. I pulled on my shoes and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I walked down the stairs, my car keys in hand.

"I'll be back in an hour, Edward!" I called into the kitchen.

Edward grunted in response. I knew he hated it when I went places without him. But there had to be exceptions every now and then. And this was one of those times. I knew he was extremely worried about my sudden sickness this morning, and I just couldn't handle his worrisome gaze right now.

I quickly opened the door and walked out to my faithful truck. I had begged Edward to let me keep it for these last two remaining months and, with a little help from Alice, he had finally agreed.

I climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine, hearing it roar to life. The sound was comforting, as it always had been. I carefully turned around and drove down the extremely long driveway and out onto the main road.

I drive to my father's house in peace, smiling to myself. I loved Edward with everything I had, but sometimes, I just needed to be alone. I reached my father's house in about fifteen minutes, leaving me forty-five to mingle with my dad.

Getting out of the truck, I made my way to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. My father's police cruiser was gone. But he could still be home.

I sighed once he didn't answer the door and reached up, looking for the key under the eave. I found it and quickly unlocked the front door. I replaced the key and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"Dad?" I called loudly, kicking off my shoes and taking off my jacket. "Charlie?" I tried. Hearing no response, I sighed. I wandered into the kitchen and looked around. It looked the same as it did a month ago. Yet somehow, it seemed emptier, less lively.

Maybe this was because I had moved out. Or maybe it was because the house was already adjusting to the fact that I would be 'dead' in a month. I ran my hand along the countertop and sighed deeply, remembering.

I winced when I remembered Jacob. He was still missing after having run off the reservation, and I still worried about him to the point of tears. Turning away from my painful memories, I wandered aimlessly into the living room and smiled as I saw my father's shabby old couch.

The couch I had laid with Edward while watching Romeo and Juliet on my eighteenth birthday. With a painful twinge to my heart, I realized I already missed Edward.

I sighed and turned from the room, heading up the stairs. I stopped at my old bedroom door and pushed it open. My old bed was where it always had been. And the infamous rocking chair still sat in the corner of the room, along with my senior citizen computer on the old desk.

I took it all in, looking around at every detail. So many things had happened in this very room. So many nights I had kept that window open for my love. So many nights I had spent lying with my now husband in that bed. So many times he had sat in that very rocking chair, watching me sleep.

I was suddenly over come with emotion and had to leave the room. I closed the door and walked into the bathroom, wiping my eyes. I pulled off a length of toilet paper and dabbed at my eyes. I threw it away and walked out of the bathroom. I took a peek into my father's bedroom and laughed, seeing his bed unmade.

Shaking my head, I kindly pulled off his sheets and blankets and gathered up his laundry, deciding to do something nice for my father. I carried everything down to the laundry room and put everything in the washer and started it.

I looked in the fridge and shook my head, seeing a lot of take out boxes and containers. I opened the freezer next and saw the endless supply of fish. So he had been fishing lately with Billy. Shaking my head and smiling, I pulled out a few pieces and quickly made his dinner.

I poured the butter on the fish and scooped the rice onto his plate and covered it with plastic wrap before putting it in the fridge. I grabbed a piece of paper from the supplies drawer, along with a pen and quickly wrote him a note.

_Dad-_

_I came by today, hoping to catch you before you went off to work. I guess I was too late because you weren't home. I did your sheets and made your dinner, it's in the fridge. I'll come by again soon and hopefully catch you this time. I love you._

_Bella_

I put the pen away and left the note on the counter as I looked around the kitchen one more time. I sighed, taking in the smell of my old home, hoping to take it back to my new home with me.

I finally turned around with a slight smile on my face, and made my way outside again. I locked the door behind me and got into my truck, looking up at my old home. I realized with a saddening jolt that I would get to see this house for one more month. Then it would be gone, along with all of its memories, good and bad.

As I was sitting, staring, another roll of nausea hit me like a thousand boulders. I was instantly dizzy and gasping, clutching the steering wheel for support. I stared up at my old house through a haze, wondering if I could make it there in time.

I decided to take my chances and pulled open my door with shaking fingers. I stumbled out of my truck and up the steps to the front door. I blindly searched with my hand for the key under the eave. I found it finally and tried to fit it into the lock. My hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Finally, after many attempts, I got the door open and stumbled inside, falling on my knees. I crawled up the stairs, leaving the door wipe open, and finally reached the bathroom.

I leaned over the toilet and let it all go. I was so dizzy, so clammy and so tired. Once I was done, I flushed the toilet weakly and lay down on the bathroom floor, clutching my stomach.

I don't know how long I laid there until finally, I felt a pair of cold hands lifting me up. I looked into the face of my husband and smiled weakly. "You found me." I whispered weakly.

Edward stroked my face. "Bella, sweetie, what happened?" He asked, panic written clearly on his face.

"Charlie wasn't home so I did his sheets and made his dinner. I got into my truck when I felt sick again. I crawled to the bathroom and threw up. And then you found me." I explained in a whisper.

Edward sighed and held me to his chest, rocking me slightly. The rocking triggered another roll of nausea. "Oh no." I gasped, leaning over the toilet again. He held my hair, rubbing my back and whispering comforting things into my ear as I threw up yet again.

When I was finished once again, I started crying hopelessly. I tried to tell myself it was just the flu, but I couldn't get myself to believe that. I couldn't rid myself of the feeling that it was something more.

I had never been sick like this before. Then it hit me. As Edward held me close, rubbing my back, it hit me like a ton of boulders all over again. "Edward…" I said quietly. All the signs fit…

He pulled back slightly to look at my face. "Yes, love?" He asked sadly.

"Can you…can you call Alice for me?" I asked softly.

He looked at me, puzzled. "Why, sweet heart?" He asked slowly. "She's hunting and I don't think she would have her phone on her." He said.

I sighed. "I need her to get me something from the store." I admitted in a whisper.

Edward's puzzled expression only grew more pronounced. "I can get it for you, Bella." He said suspiciously.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I opened them after gaining my composure again. "Fine. I need you to get me a pregnancy test." I said bravely, sitting up.

Edward only looked at me. I could see he thought I was kidding around. If only I were. "Edward, I'm serious." I said seriously, each word distinct.

Then he started laughing and wouldn't stop laughing. "Bella…please be serious…." He said, trying to stop laughing.

I frowned. "I am being serious," I said sadly.

He stopped laughing, staring at my face. Whatever he saw there, confirmed that I was indeed being serious. "But Bella… Be reasonable. You can't be pregnant. I'm unable to produce a baby. Unless…you've slept with someone else…" He said slowly.

I slapped his arm. "Edward, of course I haven't slept with anyone else." I snapped.

He nodded, believing me. "Then…you can't be pregnant." He said confidently.

"I didn't think it was possible either, but tell me, has any one ever tried to get pregnant? A vampire and human, meaning." I asked slowly.

Edward thought for a second. "Well…Our situation isn't exactly common, Bella." He said in a strained voice.

"How many instances have there been, Edward?" I asked seriously, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Well…" Edward hesitated. "None." He finally surrendered, sighing.

I nodded; I was glad he finally surrendered. "Exactly. So we don't know if it's possible." I said seriously.

Edward sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Bella, I'm technically not supposed to be alive." He said, exasperated.

"So?" I countered.

He frowned, looking at me. "I suppose taking a test won't hurt anything." He said slowly.

I smiled hugely at him. "Great. Let's go get one." I said, getting up. I was still slightly weak and unstable, so I started to fall over.

Edward stopped me, of course. He sighed, shaking his head as he took my hand and walked with me down the stairs and out to the truck. I tried to convince him that I was stable enough to drive, but he wouldn't have it. Finally, he coaxed me into the passenger seat and got into the driver's side, pulling out.

Edward despised driving my truck, but in my state, he would never allow me to drive. So he would deal with the 55 mph maximum over me driving and crashing.

We reached the store and walked, hand in hand, inside. It felt awkward, being here for this reason. And when we reached the section of pregnancy tests, we didn't know which to get.

"Um…" I said helplessly. Edward looked as stumped as I did.

"Should we just…get one of everything?" He suggested, looking down at me.

I shrugged. "Or we could look for the most accurate." I suggested. I didn't want to have to go to the bathroom that many times…

He nodded slowly. "Right." I could suddenly tell that he looked incredibly nervous, slightly paler than his usual pasty white complexion.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm.

I saw him visibly relax under my touch and smiled slightly. "Yes, sweetie. I'm wonderful. Just…nervous." He said, looking through the many different brands of tests.

I nodded slowly. I was nervous, too. "I am too, Edward." I whispered. "But we'll get through this, as a family." I said quietly, looking into his eyes.

Edward nodded, seemingly glad at my attempt to make him feel better. "Yes, of course we will, Bella. I love you." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

I hugged him back. "I love you, too, Edward." I whispered.

He grabbed a test off the shelf, keeping one arm around me. "How's this one?" Edward asked, showing me.

I took it and studied it. "It's supposed to be 99.9 accurate." I clarified.

He nodded. "Sound good?" He asked nervously.

I sighed. "As good as we are going to find. I doubt there are any tests that are 100 accurate." I said as we made our way to the check out line.

You see, the thing about Forks is that it's _small_. Meaning, everyone knows everyone. There are no secrets, because if you are keeping a secret, eventually it will get out one way or another. Which is why it would be risky to live in Forks for much longer.

So when we were paying for this pregnancy test, the cashier raised his eyebrows and stared at us suspiciously. Edward and I both just smiled politely, trying not to look nervous in any way.

Once Edward received his change from the prying cashier, we bolted out of the store so fast; Edward was practically carrying me in order to keep up. We got into the truck, both breathing hard, even though one of us didn't even really need to breathe.

Edward started the truck and screeched out of the parking lot. "Edward. Don't kill my truck." I warned out of old habit.

Edward chuckled low under his breath. "I don't need to do that. It will happen on it's own." He said quietly.

I hit his arm. He looked at me and I looked right back at him. Then we both just started cracking up. And we didn't stop until we got home. The sheer impossibility of the situation was hilarious.

Edward helped me out of the car, still laughing slightly. I took his hand, still laughing along with him, and we walked inside. I was suddenly grateful that the entire family was out hunting.

We walked to the bathroom, still holding hands. Then we both stopped dead, just staring at the door. "Um…I guess I should go…to the bathroom…now." I finally said slowly.

Edward nodded slowly. "Right. I guess you should." He said quietly, clearing his throat. "Here." He said, handing me the test.

I took it with a shaking hand and stared up at him, panic in my eyes. "Edward…" I said weakly.

He nodded, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly. "I know, Bella. I know. But even if you are pregnant, we will get through this together, like you said." He whispered into my hair.

I nodded; wiping the tears away from my face that I hadn't noticed had spilled over. "Right. I'm just being silly." I said, laughing shakily and pulling away from my husband.

"No, you are being completely rational." Edward assured me, touching my cheek gently.

I gave him a watery smile. "Wait for me?" I asked quietly.

"Always." He kissed my forehead and ushered me into the bathroom.

I took a deep breath before closing the door and pulling out the test, my hands still shaking mercilessly. "Okay. You can do this." I reassured myself.

I sat on the toilet, placing the test under me and went to the bathroom. I set the test down on the counter and washed my hands, staring at it without looking away.

I opened the door and Edward eagerly entered the bathroom. "Well?" He asked breathlessly.

I sighed, picking up the box. "We have to wait ten minutes." I told him. "One line means no. Two lines mean yes." I explained, letting him see the box as I picked up the test and stared at it once again.

It was the absolute longest ten minutes of my life, without a doubt. When I saw the two lines appear, I thought I was being delusional. I had to shake it once, twice, a third time to see that I wasn't being delusional at all.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly when I just stared at it, wide eyed.

My whole being was numb. From the tips of my toes, to the top of my head, I was in shock. I blindly handed the test to him and just stared. He must have seen what I was freaking out about, because he did the same thing, just stood there, in shock. Completely and utterly numb.

Then, at the same time, we both managed to say, "You're kidding."

**A/N: hahahahahahahahahaha I don't know about you guys, but I thought that was a pretty good chapter! It took me long enough to write! Ten pages on word! I hope you all liked it! Please REVIEW! It means a lot to me!**

**Keelie **


	3. Unsolved Mystery

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone! If there is an everyone… I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this because like I said, I'm posting the first chapters simultaneously. So…I guess I will just have to see the turn out! Here's chapter three! And just so you know…I'm thinking as I write. So if it is awful, I'm sorry! REVIEW! Please? Listen to Best I Ever Had by Vertical Horizon while reading this chapter! It's a good song!

_Chapter 3_

_Unsolved Mystery_

BPov

I don't know how long we stood there, just standing there after saying those two words. We both had it in our minds, I think, that this was some joke. Some practical joke that possibly Emmett had planned before leaving on the hunting trip.

But even Emmett wasn't clever enough to pull something like this. That much was evident. Because those two lines wouldn't go away. I came to terms with this fact before Edward did. I gulped and slowly my body became less stiff. And when it did, boy did I let loose.

"Oh my gosh! You have got to be kidding me! There's no way! No way! This is impossible!" I screamed, pacing the length of the bathroom, gripping my head with both hands, unable to accept the truth.

Edward just stood, staring at me without expression. "Bella." He finally said.

"No! This is a mistake! I know! We'll go get another test! Yes! Another test!" I laughed nervously, totally ignoring my husband.

"Bella." Edward repeated firmly.

I kept ignoring him, continuously mumbling under my breath about what a mistake this was. How there must be some way to prove that this was all a mistake. And yet, some where, deep down inside, I knew that this was the truth and my mind just wouldn't accept it.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Edward roared suddenly, gripping my shoulders gently but firmly nonetheless.

I stared into his face, wide eyed, only just realizing that he was still there. "Edward…" I whispered, becoming mush in his embrace, crying suddenly.

And I kept crying, crying harder and harder every time I tried to stop. And Edward held me, rubbing my back and dry sobbing with me. My own sobs racked my body until finally, they ceased and I was able to control myself once again.

I wiped my eyes and stared into my husband's face. "We can do this, Edward." I whispered.

Some how, we both knew now, that this was the truth. Some how, some way, I had gotten pregnant with Edward's baby. Edward nodded slowly. For the first time, he looked unsure of himself. Perhaps doubting if he could really honestly do this.

But I had more faith in him than he had in himself, and I knew he could do this. And I knew I could do this with his help. But not without it; I needed him to believe that he could do this.

"We. Can. Do. This. Edward." I said, each word distinct from the others.

Edward stared into my face for a long moment. I saw a peculiar expression cross his face and suddenly he smiled. "I'm going to be a father…" He breathed.

I smiled slightly. For as long as I had known my dear Edward, I had known that he had always wished to be a father. But it had seemed utterly impossible. Because technically, he wasn't supposed to still exist in this world. And yet he did. And so, I suppose, some human things still applied.

Though no one had ever tried before now. And suddenly, we were both laughing and hugging and kissing each other. It was such a special moment, and yet it seemed so impossible. Would this be a normal baby? Would they be part vampire? Would they eventually turn into a vampire? Would they be a full out vampire? Would they get a chance to grow up? Would they get to grow up normally?

So many questions rushed through my mind like a river that never ceased to flow. And yet, I could not bring myself to worry about any of them. The only thing I was thinking of at that moment, was that I would be a mother. The mother of Edward's child.

Edward would be a father! And I a mother! How impossible, and yet, how wonderful. All rolled into one big mess of emotions. Finally, when our last laugh's ceased, I began thinking of the sheer impossibility of the situation.

"Edward?" I whispered, my head leaning against his chest. He had one arm around my shoulders and was stroking my hair absently with his hand.

"Mmm?" He asked.

"How is this possible?" I whispered.

I felt him sigh under my head, and realized again, that my husband had no heart beat. "I have no idea, Bella." He admitted. It wasn't often that Edward didn't know something.

"And yet I'm pregnant. How, Edward, how?" I asked, though of course he did not know the answer.

"I have no idea, Bella." He repeated. "But it's a blessing, nonetheless. So we should treat it as such, no matter how the baby turns out." He whispered quietly, kissing my hair.

"Do you think it will be human?" I panicked.

"It's a possibility. But once again, we have everything against us because there are no other instances like this one that we can get help from." Edward said, visibly frustrated.

I leaned my chin on his chest, staring up at him. "We have one thing going for us." I said softly.

He looked down at me, his eyes softening as he looked at me. "What's that one thing?" He asked.

I smiled. "We have each other." I breathed.

Edward sighed. "Yes, yes we do." He said. It seemed that he couldn't take it anymore, and suddenly leaned down and kissed my lips passionately.

I was surprised, yet willing. I kissed him back with everything in me, communicating a story through our kiss. We kissed for so long, that suddenly, I felt myself falling asleep while kissing my husband.

Pretty soon, my lips fell from his and I was practically out. I heard his low chuckle, but it seemed more like background noise than anything else did. I vaguely felt myself being lifted up and carried to a soft surface suddenly.

The bed, I dimly realized. I sighed when he pulled the amazingly soft and warm sheets over me, and got into bed with me. His arms wound around my waist and I snuggled into his chest before falling all the way into unconsciousness, the sound of my lullaby not far off.

The next morning dawned, bright and new. I stretched, smiling sleepily as I recalled the events of the previous day. I pulled back the covers and looked down at my flat stomach, putting my hands over it protectively.

It wouldn't be too long before my flat stomach was gone, replaced by a rather large and uncomfortable round one. I sighed, content. Until I realized that Edward was not with me. I jumped out of bed so quickly that the comforter fell off with me.

"Edward?" I asked nervously.

He should be able to hear, if he was in the house. I heard a low chuckle from the closet and whipped around, seeing Edward standing in the closet, organizing it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, relief flooding my voice and I'm sure face.

Edward shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." He joked. "And you were quite asleep so I decided to do something to keep my hands busy." He explained, pushing a few extra hangers out of the way.

I nodded slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I see." I said. "When do the family get back?" I asked finally.

He put a T-shirt on a hanger before answering me. "See for yourself, sweet heart." Edward said.

I looked at him suspiciously before turning to look at the door. Alice and Esme were standing in the doorway. I screamed, rushing over to them and hugging them both tightly.

"Alice! Esme!" I squealed, hugging them tighter.

Both of them laughed, Alice bouncing slightly. "Bella!" She said happily, pulling back to look at me, a knowing look in her eyes.

I smiled nervously. Of course she would know. "Oh Alice, Esme! It's so good to see you!" I said, suddenly over come with emotion. I started crying. Yes. Crying. How weird…

Alice and Esme both looked at me in shock. Edward merely chuckled. I turned and glared at him. He shrugged innocently and turned back to working in the closet. "Sorry. It's just good to see you." I said quietly, wiping my eyes quickly.

"We were gone for a day and a half, Bella." Alice said slowly.

I nodded. "I know, I know. Anyway, now that you are back… I think we need to talk to Carlisle. Edward? What do you think?" I asked, looking over at my husband.

He nodded his head. "I think that is a very good idea." He said.

Alice was bouncing where she stood again. I put my hand hopelessly on her shoulder. "Alice, calm." I instructed.

She just kept bouncing, biting her perfect bottom lip. "Can I tell? Can I tell, please?" She begged.

I shook my head, staring at her firmly. "No. Edward and I will be telling the family. You may go and wait with the rest of them. But tell Carlisle to come up here, please." I said, already feeling like a mother.

Alice pouted at me, her topaz eyes large and innocent. I shook my head. "Now, Alice." I said, pointing out of the room.

She huffed and turned on her heel, storming down the stairs. I sighed, shaking my head. Esme smiled apologetically at me. "I was with her when she had the vision." She admitted sheepishly.

I had been wondering why she wasn't puzzled at Alice's outburst. Now my question was answered. "Are you as confused as we are?" I asked breathlessly.

Esme chuckled quietly. "I'm actually more thrilled than anything else." She said.

I smiled slightly at my second mother. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled me into a motherly hug. "You will be a wonderful mother." She whispered into my ear.

I smiled. Hopefully she was right. "Thank you. You will be a wonderful grandmother." I said, pulling away and smiling at her.

Esme smiled kindly. "Thank you, sweet Bella. I should probably go keep Alice from buying too much on that wretched online shopping web site." Sighing, she smiled one more time at both Edward and I, before turning and gracefully leaving the room.

Then something hit me. I frowned, turning to look at Edward. "Rosalie will be so angry with me." I said sadly.

Edward sighed, ruffling his hair and stepping out of the closet. He walked to me and enveloped me in his arms. "Rosalie will be fine." He murmured into my hair.

I continued to frown, looking up at him. "Will I still be able to be changed?" I asked slowly.

Edward sighed yet again, looking out the window. "If we get the okay with Carlisle, then yes. But we might want to wait until the baby is born, Bella." He said seriously, turning his gaze back to mine.

I nodded slowly. "Right. But won't the baby be…tempting to me?" It was disgusting to even think about.

Edward chuckled quietly. "What's so funny?" I asked, frowning. I didn't think it was at all funny.

"Babies don't appeal to vampires." He said seriously.

Relief washed through me. "That's a load off." I mumbled.

Edward chuckled again, kissing my head. There was a soft knock at the door and Carlisle stepped slowly into the room. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked, apologies written all over his handsome face.

Edward pulled away from me. "No, Carlisle. You came at a great time. We need some answers…" He began.

EPov

As I pulled away from my angel, I could hear the puzzled questions in Carlisle's head. _What is this about, Edward? _He asked.

I looked at him. _Bella is pregnant. With my baby…_

I told him, putting a hand on the small of Bella's back. I didn't want to be away from her for even a second. I loved her even more now that she was carrying my child. I didn't know if it was selfish of me, but I didn't want any harm to come to her now more than ever.

Carlisle composed his shock well on his face, but it radiated in his thoughts. _How is that possible, Edward? Are you certain that it is yours? _He asked seriously.

I growled low in the back of my throat. _I understand. Well…I'll see what I can find, I suppose. _He said in his mind.

I nodded stiffly. "Bella and I would like to know how exactly this is possible." I asked aloud.

Carlisle sighed, nodding, thinking. "I'm certain you have already taken a test, Bella?" He asked.

Bella nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes… That's how we know that I am pregnant." She said, confused by his question.

He nodded still, trying to figure things out. "Well, my best advice to you is, wait until the baby is born before assessing anything. If I make any guess, no matter how logical a guess, it could be wrong in the end. And I don't want either of you disappointed or angry if the outcome is different than what I thought it would be." Carlisle said seriously.

I nodded fervently, understanding. I saw my beloved wife do the same thing. Oh how I loved her. More and more every day, to the point that it was actual physical pain that I felt.

"So what do we do from now until the baby is born?" Bella asked, her voice small and scared.

I put my arm around her all the way. How I wished I could take that fear from her voice. Carlisle looked at her, smiling kindly. "We treat it like a normal pregnancy. You need plenty of fluids and vitamins. I'll get Alice and Rosalie to the store today." He said.

Bella cringed. She absolutely hated vitamins and being ordered to do something specifically by a doctor. I chuckled quietly. She turned to glare at me before looking back at Carlisle. Positively adorable. She was absolutely glowing. From the moment we had first found out that she was pregnant until now, she had been glowing.

It was obviously because of the baby growing inside her. But I found my Bella more beautiful now more than ever, if that were at all possible. "Right. Thank you, Carlisle. We will let the rest of the family know later on today. But I think Bella needs her rest for now." I said seriously.

I could tell that already the baby was taking its toll on my wife. And I wanted her in that bed in the next two minutes. Carlisle nodded seriously. "Of course. Bella, you need to rest up and take good care of your body for these next 9 months. Understand?" He asked Bella.

Bella nodded fervently, though I knew I would have to deal with her stubbornness later on. Carlisle smiled, pleased. Oh if only he knew. "Wonderful. I will be in my office." He turned to leave. "Oh. And congratulations, you two." He smiled before finally leaving, shutting the door behind him.

I smiled once he was gone. Bella smiled back at me, her positively angelic smile only enhanced more by the glow around her. I sighed. She was so beautiful, so perfect. And I did not deserve her. And yet, she had chosen me above all others. Including that vile dog.

And she was not repulsed by the thought of carrying my child. "Bed." I said seriously, picking her up even as she kicked and screamed and laughed as I carried her to the bed and plopped her down onto it's soft surface, putting my hands under her to stifle the landing.

I smiled peacefully down at her, gently running my fingers along her cheek. I felt her shudder in delight and my smile only grew. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I whispered.

"Do you have any idea how much I love _you_?" She copied, smiling.

I laughed, kissing her nose. "I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen, mother of our baby." I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, father of our baby." She copied once again.

I shook my head and kissed her on her full lips. She kissed me back eagerly. I pulled away, she needed her sleep. "Good night, love." I whispered, pulling her into my arms and stroking her hair lovingly.

She sighed, content. She snuggled into my embrace and I smiled, kissing her hair. She was so warm, so small and fragile. These were the moments I would miss most when she was changed into a monster like me.

But Bella could never be a monster. She would never really be a repulsive, soulless parasite like I was. Only an imitation parasite. Never the real thing.

I began humming her lullaby, as I did every time my love went to sleep. As I heard her heart beat slow down as she fell asleep, I began thinking of the unsolved mystery that lay in her small stomach.

I gently put a hand over her stomach and closed my eyes. This was the way it should be for eternity. The two people I loved most, here in my arms.

A/N: I'm sorry if that was just awful! It is currently 1:45 in the morning so I have a slight excuse if this chapter was just horrendous! REVIEW nonetheless! Please?

Keelie


	4. Authors Note

So. Hi everyone... It's been a long time. And for that, I'm sorry. It's been a rough year but I'm going to begin updating again here VERY soon. So look out for it! I'm truly sorry again.

Keelie


End file.
